


Here Be Dragons

by 90tonothing



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: hollstein to start with, lots of dragon stuff, relationships tbd - Freeform, we'll see where everyone else ends up later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90tonothing/pseuds/90tonothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and LaFontaine find dragon eggs in a cave below the house they are staying in on campus. What catches them off guard is that when they touch them, the eggs begin to hatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Mother of Dragons

"Hey, L, come check this out!" LaFontaine says excitedly. Both Laura and LaFontaine had been exploring the many hidden passages of their new residence at Silas in between all the dramatic instances unfolding between the warring clubs on campus. As fate would have it, one of these secret passages led to an underground cave system, and Laura and LaFontaine being, well, Laura and LaFontaine, there was no resisting the exploration to come.  Where they had found themselves now looked to be a large, albeit, abandoned nesting area. For what they were unsure, but what LaF had discovered there may have been a clue. Laura walked over to see what exactly they were so excited about and almost burst with excitement when she saw them as well. Three very large eggs, all different colors. One red, one golden, and one blue.

"Are those...??" She looked back up to LaF, who returned the excited look she had plastered on her face. 

"Yeah, I think so. I would have to do some testing, but I think they're petrified. Solid proof that they exist! Or, at least that they existed at some point."

As LaF's look warped into something of pride for their newly found discovery and what it would mean on a scientific level, Laura looked down at the three scale covered eggs in awe. She reached down to touch one, the red one. It felt like stone at first, but at her touch something began to change. A small yellow light spread across the egg from where her fingers had touched it and the egg began to... twitch?

"Woah, okay, what just happened?" Laura said, slightly panicked and looking to LaFontaine for answers. The ginger just shrugged, a grin spreading across their face as they watched the egg.

"No idea, but I bet it's something awesome!"

They both watched as the egg shuddered for several minutes before it began to crack. Both of their wide eyes glanced up at one another before continuing to watch the event unfold. Not another minute later, a tiny winged creature stretched it's way out of the shell. It was red with a golden belly, no bigger than a small dog. LaF took a step back with the most elated look on their face, about to burst at the seams with all the excitement that had built in the past few minutes.

"Holy shit, they're real! Holy. Shit. Fucking dragons!"

Laura laughed as LaFontaine continued to spaz over the fact that dragons are in fact real. Without even thinking about consequence, the tiny blonde reached her hand out to the tiny creature. After stretching out it's wings, the small dragonling looked to the hand outstretched toward it then up to Laura. She didn't reach out to touch it just yet, in case the creature didn't want to be touched. Upon sight of the girl, the dragonling nuzzled into the blonde's hand. She laughed as she began stroking it's head.

"Well hi there, little guy. You're awful friendly, huh?" Laura looks back up to LaFontaine who has seemed to calm down a little from spazzing about dragons being real to observe the new tiny dragon. They quickly notice the liking it has taken to Laura and know what has happened as they fold their arms snickering. Laura looks up at them from the tiny dragonling with a confused look. "What are you laughing about?"

"Well, Laur, it seems the tiny dragon has imprinted. Didn't know that was a thing with dragons, but apparently it is."

"Um..." Laura looks back down at the baby dragon that continues to nuzzle her arm, then back to LaFontaine, "What exactly does that mean?"

"It kinda means it thinks your it's mom, L." They laugh as a thought crosses their mind, "Mother of Dragons, Laura Hollis." And then they lose what is left of their mind, doubling over in laughter. Despite living in such a weird place where everything strange that could happen does, it's not often that parallels can be made between their real world and a fictitious one and  LaF , being the giant nerd that they are, has taken advantage of the situation. Laura, on the other hand, readily embraces the title. She looks back down at the dragonling and pets it fondly, grinning ear to ear. Then she remembers that there are two more eggs. She clears her throat in an attempt to get LaFontaine to calm down from their nerdgasm.

"So what exactly are we going to do about the other two eggs?"

"Well," LaF started, shaking the last of their laughter off, "I think we can safely assume that if we touch them, they will hatch too. I don't know if it has to do with body heat or if they were somehow magically preserved, which I doubt but weirder things have happened, so I don't know. How do you feel about even more dragons?"

Laura bit her lip as she considered what having more dragons around would mean. She looked down at the tiny one that was now latched on to her arm. Sure they would get big.  Very big . But considering what was going on around Silas, maybe they could be of help. Especially if they stayed as loyal to Laura as this one apparently was. That was all Laura really needed to decide what should be done with the other two eggs.

"We should hatch them. They'd be super helpful, don't you think? Especially if they're all anything like this little guy." Laura smiles down at the tiny red dragon as LaFontaine's crazy eyes appear, making her look like a child that just entered the biggest candy shop in the world.

"More dragons?! Yes, please!"

And with that, Laura reached down to touch the remaining two eggs. Like with the first, the small yellow light flickered across them from where they were touched and then they started to move.


	2. Insane is the New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the gang is introduced to Silas' newest brand of insane.

Today was a day like any other day at Silas University. Turf wars being fought, Alchemy Club experiments gone terribly wrong, and a giant angler fish god stuck in a crater in the middle of campus. Very typical day at Silas. The most unusual thing happening on this day is the amount of ca ma raderie happening between  Carmilla Karnstein and Danny Lawrence.  Carmilla  was out on her blood run to the abandoned blood bank on campus when chaos broke out with harpies. It was fortunate the vampire had access to so much blood. She ripped open a bag with her teeth and drank from it quickly and sloppily as she ran out the door and into the chaos. It was there she met Danny, armed with two katanas, swiping at the ankles of one of the harpies hovering overhead. Seeing the streak of dark hair out of the corner of her eye, the tall red head smirks, acknowledging Carmilla's presence.

"Nice to see you could join the fun this time, Fangface."

"Gotta get my kicks somehow." Carmilla replies as she grabs one of the harpies by the ankle and slams it into the ground, knocking it unconscious if not killing it. Either way, it's no longer moving and Danny actually seems impressed. Carmilla grabs another one, swinging it around but this time Danny's sword is there to meet it's neck slicing it clean through. A wicked smile crosses both the vampire and red head's faces as they seem to have set a pace with one another.

Swing, slice.

Swing, slice.

It wasn't long until the harpies began retreating at the loss of their numbers. Bits of harpy were strewn across the ground and both Carmilla and Danny were covered in dark blackish blue harpy blood. Danny smirked at the vampire as she wiped her swords off before sheathing them.

"Ya know, you aren't so bad when you're too distracted to be broody."

"And you're not so bad when you're too distracted to speak."

Danny rolled her eyes, the vampire's smirk telling her that she was, for once, kidding. Even though she knew Carmilla wouldn't need her help toting the two backpacks filled with blood across the campus, she grabbed one anyways in a helpful gesture. Carmilla gave her a funny look, but shrugged as she grabbed the other backpack and flung it over her shoulder walking next to the taller girl. They walked in silence back to their new place of residence until Danny broke the silence.

"Call of Duty later? Worst  kill-death ratio gets to deal with the next argument between Theo and Mel?"

"As if that's even a contest, Xena." Carmilla huffed acting as though she didn't care for such trivial things before side eying the tall girl and grinning, "You're on."

As they walked into the house, Carmilla sensed something was amiss. Not necessarily wrong, but there was a new smell. Like burning embers, but without the smell of smoke. It was the strangest smell, and she couldn't really place it. Danny noticed the confused look on the vampires face and instantly asked, "What's wrong?"

"I- I'm not quite sure. Just a strange... smell." She looked around as she takes a few more sniffs before calling out, "Cupcake? Are you here?"

Um, Yeah- erm, yeah I'm here. Just-" There's some shuffling and some strange noises like tiny  screaches  coming from the room where Laura's voice came from. Carmilla and Danny both started toward the door when Laura popped out and quickly closed the door back behind her.

"Um, hi! Uh- oh, woah what happened to the two of you?" Laura asks in a voice of both shock and concern. Both of the girls are still covered in harpy blood and they both shrug before Danny quickly answers.

"Harpies."

"And what exactly are you hiding from us, creampuff?" Carmilla adds. She knows that look on Laura's face and it usually means she's been up to something. Those somethings usually end up with some sort trouble so the vampire sighs as Laura starts in on her explanation.

"Well, ya see, LaF and I decided to check out the secret passages. Apparently one of them led to a cave."

"Of course it did." Carmilla sighs out in an exasperated tone. This is how almost all of the stories she gets from Laura start before she runs into some sort of supernatural creature. That's not saying too much though considering this is Silas and she is a vampire. So she folds her arms as she prepares for the rest of the tiny blonde's explanation.

"So anyways, we found these... eggs."

"Eggs?" Danny  inquires  as they hear scuffling from behind the door and LaFontaine saying "Easy killer."  from the other side.

"Laura," Carmilla drawls out, "What did you bring home with you?"

"See, that's the thing. The eggs hatched and well we've got..."

And that's the moment LaFontaine chooses to pop through the door with two dragons attached to their shoulders and one perched atop their head yelling "DRAGONS!!" Followed by the excited tiny scree ches of the small dragonlings. The looks on both Danny and Carmilla's faces were unreadable, mostly because they were both expecting just about anything but that. Laura gave them both a guilty look before extending her arm to the small blue dragon that was perched on top of LaF's head. It happily hopped onto her arm and stretched it's wings a bit to glide to her shoulder.

"Um, yeah. Dragons." She says as the tiny blue dragon perched on her shoulder begins rubbing the side of it's head against her cheek, "Dragons that seem to think I'm their... mother?"

Ever the literary nerd, Danny smirks in spite of her reservations of dragons actually being real before saying, "So does that make you..."

"Mother of Dragons? Apparently,  yes and LaF beat you to that reference."

"Yep." LaF said as they were in the middle of what seemed to be a staring contest with the red dragon as the black one made it's way over to Laura, hopping onto her other shoulder. It  starred at Carmilla and the vampire stared right back at it, but as opposed to her usual angry stare, this stare was full of admiration. While the vampire was too enraptured with the dragon, Danny decided to take a logical approach to the dragon situation, no matter how cool it was.

"Laura, you do realize these little guys are going to get big, right? And by big I mean huge."

"Yes, I did realize that and the cave their nest was in is plenty big enough to house them. And as it stands, they seem docile enough, so I think if they're properly trained that they'll be much more help to us than anything. I'm sure it'd be less messy getting rid of harpies anyways."

Danny shrugs at the point Laura makes and Laura's smile is filled with pride at the debate she just won. All this time,  Carmilla  continues to inch closer to the black  dragonling on Laura's shoulder. She slowly stretches her arm out towards it, and while it flinches away from her at first, the hesitation is very short lived as it wraps itself around the vampire's arm. In that moment, one of the rarest things happens.  Carmilla  smiles. A large genuine, honest to goodness smile. Laura pulls her ancient phone out of her pocket to take a picture because it's possible that smile may never be seen again. The vampire laughs as the small dragon nuzzles the side of her face.

"Do they have names?" Carmilla asks, not taking her eyes off of the creature as she ran her fingers over it's neck. LaFontaine, who was still in the middle of a star ing contest with the small red dragonling, spoke without moving their eyes away from it.

"This one is Pyro." They say as the dragon flaps its wings in approval, which was enough to distract LaF and make them look away. They huff in disappointment and Laura laughs turning her attention back to  Carmilla  and her question. She hadn't really thought of names, but being the incredible nerd she was, there was definitely a name she had ready. "This little guy is Falkor."

"Original, Hollis." Danny laughed as Laura blushed, averting her eyes away from everyone, only talking to the dragonling perched on her shoulder in hushed tones, likely complaining about how rude they were being.  Carmilla turned toward the  red head  with a smirk.

"Did you really  expect her to pick a name that didn't reference something she loved, Xena?"

"Good point.   What about this one?," Danny points to the dragonling perched on  Carmilla's  shoulder.

"Leviathan."  Carmilla  breathes out with a second though. The vampire knew it wasn't original either, but it seemed to fit. Laura watches her interaction with the small dragon, Leviathan (which she has decidedly chosen to nickname "Levi", because that's a mouthful). The blonde muses over how the only other time she's seen the vampire so happy have been the times just the two of them have been together until someone burst through the door.

"Laura, we have a toxic fog situation at the..." Perry's voice trails off as she takes in the sight around her, three small dragons perched on shoulders around the room. LaFontaine instantly passes Pyro off to Laura before walking slowly over to a very shell shocked Perry.

" Perr-" LaF  begins before the curly haired ginger manages to find her voice again.

"Are- are those?"

"Dragons? Yes."

"Oh. Well, that's-"

"Ginger One, you might wanna..." Carmilla starts but it's too late as Perry drops to the floor, faint. LaFontaine sees to Perry, Danny helping them get the unconscious girl onto the couch as Laura and Carmilla begin to take the dragons back to their nest until Perry has come to terms with this new information. Carmilla muses out loud as she and Laura work their way through the tunnels, dragonlings in tow.

"And j ust when I thought this place couldn't get any more insane, here be dragons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I lost my momentum at the end of this chapter, but hopefully it still works.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a prologue of sorts because it's pretty short. The next one will be longer I just wanted to get this out to get an idea of how many people are actually interested in this. For the moment I'm writing it strictly for myself, but if other people like it then it may become longer than I intended it to be.


End file.
